Crylus Olidin
Crylus Olidin, also known by his Trollian handle condignAssailant, is one of the six trolls. He is the fifth to be introduced. Crylus is nonbinary, and goes by '''he/him '''pronouns. Personality and Traits Crylus is driven and enthusiastic, meeting many of his friends’ sense of doubt with a sense of optimism and a “go-with-it” attitude. Not one for backing down, he’s on the front lines, ready to defend those who he cares for and stand up for his ideals with adamance and will. He is confident in his own abilities, even if he is a little impulsive. In the past, Crylus has Flarped with Kapreo and Rivian as a "kickass hero who fights crime and always saves the day in the end". Not only does this mirror his own ethical convictions--as he has a strong belief in justice and doing things for the greater good--but it ties in with his other interests as well. Alongside Flarping and similar activities, he's very interested in comic books, fairytales, surfing, and video games. Despite the fact that he can be a bit rough around the edges, Crylus does his best to be a positive and encouraging force for the rest of the cast. He encourages many of the others to be more open and expressive about their emotions, and takes extra precaution to be considerate about their emotions and belongings. Crylus also seems to be one of the characters most open to rolling with the punches. This may be due to the fact that he himself is more prone to acting without thinking, as he follows his gut reactions which causes him to be known more-so for his "shenanigans". It's stated that Crylus can, at times, become a bit destructive when trying to achieve his goals. Tendencies such as these seem to show up in situations where he's impatient, such as when Lyreni and Rivian begin playing The Game and he starts getting antsy. Relationships Rivian Crylus and Rivian are childhood friends and former Flarping partners. Despite Rivian disbanding from the Flarping group for unknown reasons, the two of them still keep in touch. Crylus often recalls fondly the times before Rivian began putting up a sarcastic persona, but still enjoys her company immensely, as obvious by their lightly competitive, good-natured teasing towards eachother. Lyreni Crylus and Lyreni are childhood friends with a supportive, sibling-esque relationship; a dynamic caused by the length of time that they've known eachother. Lyreni often keeps Crylus from pulling any impulsive moves and serves to be a diplomat between him and people who he may fall into conflict with, which can sometimes be incredibly frustrating to him, especially when he considers whichever situation in question to be unfair. However, there's a genuine sense of trust and honesty between the two. Kapreo Kapreo and Crylus are childhood friends, and were Flarping partners in the past. The two of them are almost entirely contradictory from eachother, as Kapreo is much more reserved and apprehensive compared to Crylus and his confident, outspoken, impulsive personality. Crylus heavily encourages Kapreo to start living in the moment, and tells them often that they need to acclimate to and accept the increasingly ridiculous circumstances that the cast gets themselves into. Sebran Crylus and Sebran play off of eachother quite a bit, but a majority of the time they serve to balance eachother out. While Crylus is more emotionally expressive and outspoken, Sebran is reserved and has a bit more difficulty communicating how he feels. Though Crylus has stated before that he feels Sebran is "always thinking when he sucks at thinking", Crylus is able to help Sebran in his own way in return: by feeling when Sebran sucks at feeling. Crylus strongly encourages Sebran to be more expressive and open about his emotions, saying that he's "too guarded". Crylus and Sebran are in a romantic relationship. It is currently unknown as to how long they've been dating. Vergas No one-on-one pesterlogs have been shown between Crylus and Vergas yet, therefore it's currently unknown as to what their relationship is like. Crylus has a strong dislike for Vergas, stemming from reasons unexplored as of now. It can be gathered though, obviously, that Crylus simply just isn't a fan of Vergas' disposition; believing that Vergas thinks he can "do mean things without any repercussions" for his actions. On the other hand, Vergas doesn't seem to give Crylus--or his opinions--much thought. Trivia * Crylus previously was a Prince of Mind.